Sólo si me amas
by Dulce Extasis
Summary: Cuatro palabras... Edward sólo necesitaba cuatro palabras para que Bella se quedara junto a él. ¿Podrá decirla?


_(Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer)_

_Sólo si me amas_

-Edward, despierta- le dije en un susurro al oído a mi mejor amigo.

Últimamente había dormido mucho. Estaba hecho un vago. Pero no lo culpaba; es decir era comprensible…

Él tenía el corazoncito roto.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que mi amigo había terminado su relación con su novia "Tanya", y aunque no quería demostrarlo frente a mí, a veces al mirarme, podía ver ese brillo triste, casi tan tangible como el mismo Edward. A veces, incluso, sentía el irreal sentimiento de que toda esa tristeza estaba dirigida hacia mí; pero pronto dejaba esos delirios de lado para hacer cualquier payasada que hiciera reír a mi amigo. Había recurrido a guerras de almohadas, de cosquillas, y hasta de comida… y había funcionado.

Así que heme aquí, sentada al borde de la ancha cama de mi amigo, intentando despertarlo un sábado a las 11:30 hs, para llevarlo hasta mi casa para que almorcemos juntos.

-Vamos Edward, levántate- le seguí susurrando. Él abrió un solo ojito, apenas un poquito y volvió a cerrarlo inmediatamente.

-Cinco minutos más, Bella- dijo él, alzando una mano y arrastrándome a la cama junto con él, corrió las sábanas y me arropó junto a su cuerpo.

El calor de la cama, sumado al calor natural del torso desnudo de Edward (quien me apretaba con fuerza a su pecho), dio como resultado un repentino ataque de calor, casi como fiebre…

Sentí de repente, que algo comenzaba a quitarme los zapatos. Levanté las sábanas y encontré a los pies desnudos de mi amigo, intentando (logrando) quitarme los zapatos, hasta dejarme en calcetines.

-¡Oye!- me quejé, cuando el chico semi desnudo a mi lado pateaba mis zapatos, hasta que éstos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero me daban frío- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces no me hubieras arrastrado hasta tu cama, si tenías frío-me quejé en son de broma.

-Es que me encanta arrastrarte y retenerte- me dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en mis caderas colocándolas en la base de las suyas, enredando también sus piernas con las mías, haciendo que el contacto entre nosotros estuviera por todos lados.

-Edward ¿en verdad te irás?- le pregunté con tristeza y nostalgia.

-Bella… es que no lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres irte?

-Porque ya no quiero estar aquí- me contestó con simpleza.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante su respuesta y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

El dolor, la tristeza, la melancolía, el vacío… Todo concentrado en pequeño para que pudiera entrar con holgura en mi pecho. Era como un gran espejo con fotografías de notros dos, empezando a desquebrajarse en pequeños pedacitos, de filosas astillas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Con disimulo las limpié tratando de que Edward no lo notara. Pero traicioneras como lo son siempre las lágrimas, cayeron (algunas) sobre el pecho de mi mejor amigo… ¡No!

Mis lágrimas de dolor cayeron sobre el pecho del hombre que amaba más que a nada en la tierra, ese que me estaba dejando sin importar nada y sin mirar atrás. Ése que había amado desde que cruzamos la primer mirada y del que había cuidado, como cualquiera hubiera cuidado de su tesoro más preciado… Dejándolo ser feliz, aunque eso signifique, verlo feliz, lejos de ti.

-Bella- me llamó mi "amigo" con un poco de alarma en la voz, tratando de tomar mi rostro y alzarlo. Yo esquivé su contacto y me senté en cama un tanto lejos de él.

-Bella- volvió a llamarme. Intentó tomarme del brazo para hacerme girar pero, por primera vez en la historia, fui más rápida que él; me bajé de la cama, tomé mis zapatos y salí corriendo de la habitación, todo sin que mi ami… Edward, viera mi rostro lloroso.

Salí del cuarto, y bajé las escaleras. Agradecí internamente que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Tanto Alice como Emmett estaban en la casa de los mellizos Hale, y Carlisle y Esme habían salido cuando yo llegué diciendo que iban a almorzar con un grupo de amigos…

Todos ellos habrían visto mi huída y me hubieran detenido, antes siquiera de que pudiera tomar el picaporte para salir al garaje y llegar a mi coche.

Salí hacia afuera, al jardín, y me recibió la infaltable llovizna característica de Forks. Me tomé dos segundo para calmarme y sacar mis traicioneras lágrimas, que se fundieran con las pequeñas gotitas que caían del cielo.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. No me preocupó, sabía a la perfección quién era… La única persona que podría ser, detrás de esa puerta.

-Bella…- me llamó a unos centímetros de mi espada.

-Te resfriarás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque sigues semi desnudo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó dejando filtrar el asombro en sus palabras.

-Porque te conozco-le dije dando una sonrisa a la nada.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque como todo ser humano nace con la capacidad de llorar de alegría, tristeza, de añoranza, o por simplemente nada.

-Tú no lloras por nada. Nunca.

-¿Sabes? Te sorprendería las veces que he llorado por nada- le dije mirando a hacia otro lado.

-Nunca te he viste llorar por nada.

-Nunca has estado conmigo SIEMPRE…

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre he estado contigo!

Yo sonreí con indulgencia… No quería pelear con él. No ahora…

Se iría, porque ya no quería estar aquí. Debía dejarlo partir con un buen recuerdo. Con una amiga a lo lejos que seguía siendo la misma, y no una enamorada resentida.

-Debo irme- le dije sonriendo, sacando fuerzas de quién dónde.

-¿No que íbamos a almorzar?- me preguntó algo perdido.

-Creo que s mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. A demás tienes que entrar, está lloviendo a cántaros, Edward, te enfermarás.

-Está bien, iré a dentro.

Me di la vuelta para irme, cuando me jalaron del brazo izquierdo y me alzaron, llevándome a dentro de la casa y al segundo piso.

Me dejó sólo cuando estábamos en el baño y me cubrió con una toalla.

-Ahora te traigo ropa seca- me dijo, o más bien ordenó.

-No te molestes, yo iré a mi casa, ahí puedo…

-Bella no te irás hasta que aclaremos todo- me interrumpió.

-¿Qué tenemos que aclarar?- le mentí inocentemente, aunque ambos sabíamos bien que no se me daba bien hacerlo.

-¡Mucho!- recalcó algo molesto- Así que sécate, cámbiate y luego hablamos.

Me sequé el cabello lo mejor que pude. Cuando casi había terminado cuando la puerta se abrió, nuevamente, la puerta a mis espaldas. Edward apareció trayendo un pequeño pantaloncito y una blusa, todo de él.

-¿No había ropa de Alice?- le pregunté.

-Sí, pero entre tanto camisón de seda color rosa, creí que preferirías algo más cómodo.

-Mmm- no me hacía gracia ninguna de las dos opciones, pero entre estar cubierta y cómoda, a los pequeños pijamas de Alice, prefería la ropa de Edward.

Me cambié rápidamente, intentando reprimir la voz de mi consciencia que me decía que saliera corriendo antes de que mi corazón se rompiera más aún.

Salí del baño y o encontré recostado contra la pared, esperándome, o intentando controlar que no volviera a huir. Me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta su habitación. Me llevó hasta la cama, me recostó en ella, y se subió en sima mío y me tomó por las muñecas evitando el escape.

-¡Hey!- me quejé- ¿Qué haces Edward?

-Te dije que hablaríamos.

-Pero ¿por qué así? ¿No podemos hablar como las personas normales lo hacen?

-Porque no somos personas normales. Te conozco más que a nadie en el mundo, y tú a mí. Dormimos juntos, casi vivimos en la casa del otro. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales… Bella, tú eres mi otra mitad.

-Eso lo sé también como tú.

-¡Entonces atrévete a decirme de nuevo que no siempre he estado contigo!

Lo miré asombrada. Edward nunca me había hablado así. Jamás me daba órdenes, ni me levantaba la voz. Pero ¿qué debía decirle? "_¿A caso me viste llorar cuando te ponías de novio con la zorra de Tanya? ¿O a caso me viste llorar cuando me dejabas por irte con ella? ¿O me veías llorar por verte triste por haber terminado con ella? ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! Así que deja de reclamar."_ Creo que era bastante para una confesión. Así que mejor no.

-Está bien Edward, tienes razón- darle la razón y que lo crea era la mejor opción para salir del paso.

-No me des la razón como se la darías a los locos, Bella- Edward se estaba enojando en verdad.

-¿Entonces qué quieres Edward?- le pregunté empezando a enojarme yo también.

-Quiero la verdad. Quiero que me digas: ¿por qué estabas llorando? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Y ¿por qué ahora ni siquiera me miras a los ojos?

-¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?- le dije en son de broma para relajar el ambiente y alejar el tema.

-Tal vez, pero no respondes a ninguna de ellas.

-Lloro porque quieres irte, huyo para que no tengas que verme y evito tu mirada porque quiero. ¿Entiendes? Ahora si no es mucho pedir, ¡suéltame! ¡Quiero irme!

-Tú ¿ya no me quieres? - me preguntó con el dolor plagado en cada palabra.

Me partió el corazón aún más. ¿Yo? ¿Qué yo no lo quería? Como pude solté una de mis manos y lo abofeteé con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, mientras la mejilla izquierda de Edward se tornaba más colorada con forme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que no te quiero! ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré nunca!

De los ojos color verde intenso, de Edward, empezaron a brotar lágrimas que cayeron sobre mi rostro. Él me estaba matando. No bastaba con torturarme, él tenía que matarme de todas las formas posibles.

Edward soltó mis muñecas y me rodeó la cintura con cariño y dulzura, apoyando su rostro sobre mi pecho. ÉL seguía llorando.

-Por favor… perdóname. Lo lamento mucho Bella, pero por favor… perdóname.

-Tranquilo- le dije acariciando su cabello y secando sus lágrimas-. Yo también lo siento no debí decir eso.

-No, Bella, esta vez fue mi culpa. Perdóname. Prometo no volver a ser un idiota.

-No creo que tengas mucha suerte en eso- dije luego de reírme suavemente de él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo mientras invertía la pose y me hacía quedar tendida en su pecho.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Tu quieres que yo me valla?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces sólo tenías que decírmelo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Pero no quería forzarte a que te quedes por mí. Si es lo que quieres sólo hazlo, yo te apoyo.

-Lo sé, pero me quedaría en cualquier lado si fuera contigo.

-Entonces ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?- le pregunté con la esperanza bullendo en mí.

-Sólo si me amas…

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y confirmar lo que creí que había hecho.

-Edward…

-Oh, al diablo con todo…- dijo medio enfurecido.

Rápidamente nos dio vuelta (quedando, yo, nuevamente debajo de él) y me besó…

Fue lento y suave al principio y luego subió de volumen cuando empecé a responderle. Casi no sabía dónde empezaba mi cuerpo y terminaba el suyo mientras nos abrazábamos con fervor.

El aire hacía falta y la ropa fastidiaba demasiado. Con dulzura y ternura Edward fue tomando mi cuerpo llevándome lentamente hacia la locura. Cada movimiento nos llevaba más lejos de la cordura y más cerca de ese paraíso a donde siempre soñé llegar… ese lugar donde Edward me amaba a mí.

De repente sentí como si cada tensión nerviosa de mi cuerpo se contrajera, tensándome, y luego… exploté.

-**Te amo…****- **le dije entre jadeos temblorosos.

Unos segundos más tarde sentí cómo Edward pulsaba entro de mí; luego, cansado, se derrumbó sobre mí. Yo abracé el cuerpo cansado de la persona que más amaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, me arrastró con él y me acomodó sobre su pecho… Mientras el tiempo pasaba sin más preocupaciones que el hermoso hombre que me abrazaba y me acariciaba, escuché la risa de mi amado…

-¿En verdad me amas?- me preguntó alzando mi rostro mirando mis ojos con los suyos, brillantes.

-Más que a nada en el mundo- le dije siendo sincera.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Yo me reí a más no poder ante su declaración… Cuando sentí que Edward volvía a arrastrarme quedando mi espalda pegada a la cama y mis piernas enredadas a las de mi amig… a las de él.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Una sonrisa y una lágrima fueron toda mi respuesta. Me senté en la cama y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas…

…

Habían pasado ya, tres años de ese empezar mágico… Todo había sido mágico. Nos conocíamos desde hace tanto, y también, que no daba pie a ningún tipo de pelea ni discusiones o malos entendidos.

Hoy estaba en casa de mi novio, sentados en el sillón mirando una película cualquiera. Pero Edward me tenía intrigada. Estaba mirando hacia le ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

Él miró con esa mirada de niño a quien han sorprendido tramando algo.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- le dije juguetona.

-Pensaba en ti…

-¿En mi? Pero, parecías preocupado.

-Bella, ¿sabes lo mucho que me haces feliz?- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y besándome.

-Me alegra escucharlo- le dije entre beso y beso.

-Y quiero que me hagas aún más feliz… Si puedes y quieres.

-Sólo dime cómo y haré lo que sea- le dije algo jadeante cuando Edward profundizó el beso.

-_**Cásate conmigo…**_

Yo me separé de él, mientras Edward alzaba una cajita de raso negra, abierta, que contenía un hermoso anillo con un diamante.

-¿Edward?- no sabía qué decir, se me agotaron las palabras.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?- la duda y el dolor empezaron a bailar en sus ojos, volviendo a derretir mi corazón.

Le dediqué una sonrisa cálida, respiré y contesté:

-"**Sólo si me amas…****" **

Él me sonrió, me besó con adoración y colocó el anillo en mi dedo, donde estaría hasta el fin de nuestros días…


End file.
